Bedeze Abaddon
Summary Bedeze Abaddon is a pure-blooded Devil and the former third ranked Devil in the Rating Games. Originating from the House of Abaddon as a Extra Demon, he craved a high level of talent despite his status and power, leading to him using the King Piece to achieve his goal. After his illegal method of gaining power in the form of the King Piece was exposed, he masterminded an assault on the House of Bael in an attempt to divert all the blame and misconduct to them, but ultimately had his plans foiled after suffering defeat in the hands of Sairaorg Bael. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Bedeze Abaddon Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be around 30 Classification: Pure-blooded Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Extrasensory Perception, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Portal Creation (Can create expandable and retractable portals that can absorb physical and projectile based attacks, and reflect them at opponents), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (He's stated to have Satan-class strength, putting him in the same league as Katerea Leviathan) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Balance Breaker Saji and Sairaorg, easily reacting to, and avoiding their attacks with minimal movements) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level Stamina: High (Fought against Saji and Sairaorg without showing any signs of fatigue, despite extensively using his abilities for the entirety of their confrontation) Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As the former third ranked combatant in the Rating Game, Bedeze has garnered a considerable amount of skill and experience in tactical areas and one-on-one or group combat, as well as life or death situations, and is immensely skilled and cunning with his signature ability Hole Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry. He is self-centered and looks down on individuals without natural talent Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hole:' The signature ability of the House of Abaddon. Bedeze is able to create expandable and retractable portals that lead to another dimension. These portals can absorb and reflect both physical and projectile based attacks, shown by Bedeze absorbing and reflecting Saji's flames and tentacles and Sairaorg's punches. He can create the portals at anywhere of his choosing and release both physical and projectile based attacks, such as extending his hand into a portal and manifesting another portal near his target, with his hand emerging from it and dealing direct damage. He is able to do the same with projectile based attacks. He has also displayed cunning use of this ability, opening a portal near his target after they have dodged an attack, only to extend his leg from it and trip them or extend his hand to grab their feet preventing them from dodging his attacks. He can also use them for teleportation purposes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7